Is It Him?
by Reading Writing Watching
Summary: Ahsoka visits an old friend on Tatooine after finding out the true identity of Darth Vader.


**I wrote this a while ago and I just went back and edited it today so I thought I'd publish it for a bit of fun. I remember the trouble I had here was making Ahsoka seem strong still as it true to her character while also allowing her to have a moment of weakness. I'm aware there are similar stories to this out there by the way, and I hope mine isn't too close to theirs, in all truth I did write this before reading some similar ones but I still like to put my work out there. Let me know what you think, comments, reviews, criticisms are all accepted :) Love to all xx**

Obi Wan's life on Tatooine had thus far, passed uneventfully. The most drama he got was from passing tusken raiders who took a bit too much of an interest in his home. Thanks to his ability to keep his head down and stay out of trouble, along with the odd Jedi mind trick here and there, he had succesfully managed to stay out of trouble for almost the entirity of the time he had been living here. He doubted anybody knew the location of the cave he now called home, with the possible exception of the Lars family and their young Luke.

So, when he saw an unfamiliar speeder shooting straight towards him, he prepared for conflict. And conflict there would be, but not the type he first expected.

He first spotted the speeder when it was on the horizon so he sat patiently waiting for it to draw closer, not wanting to risk taking his eyes off the speeder, or more importantly, the rider. On the off chance that it was a lost traveller, he didn't show his lightsaber, but he had it clutched in one hand hidden in the sleeve of his robe.

As the speeder drew closer and closer Obi Wan stood, shielding his eyes from the harsh suns of this planet. There appeared to be only a single rider, and it was a definite non humanoid. His thoughts churned, his best guess, judging from the shape of the figure's head under the robe, would be Togruta.

His guess was proven correct as the figure swung the speeder to a stop with reckless abandon at the very base of the cliff and bounded up the hill.

Taking off the hood of her robe, Ahsoka revealed herself to her old friend, though her face held nothing of happiness or joy.

"Ahsoka." Kenobi said, allowing the shock to show only for a moment, before remembering himself. "You had strict instructions to only contact me via secure channels and in no situation were you permitted to come here."

"Is it him?" the three words were whispered, barely audible and would seem to be vague to anyone other than the two standing before each other.

Obi Wan looked more closely at Ahsoka's face, her eyes had a slight tinge of red, indicating tears. He couldn't recall a time when he had seen Ahsoka shed a tear. She had a cut along her left lekku as if someone had gone for her neck and she had only just managed to evade it.

"Come inside" he said softly.

Ahsoka hesitated a second, before following Obi Wan inside. She didn't look around, she didn't comment about the living conditions or space, she stared directly at the older Jedi.

"Just tell me please. The sith Lord, is it," she gulped, fighting for control of her emotions, "Is it him?"

Obi Wan looked at the young woman before him. Her emotions were slipping,voice wobbling and eyes misting as she waited for an answer he guessed she already knew.

He nodded. He didn't speak, just nodded his affirmation, finally letting her know the truth he had previously kept from her.

Ahsoka broke. She crumbled onto the floor collapsing in on herself and hugging her knees to her chest as she finally accepted the truth. "I denied it for so long," she whispered in between heart breaking sobs, looking up at the older man. "I tried ignoring everything I knew about him. But I could feel it, deep down."

Obi Wan nodded, kneeling on the floor beside the young Togruta and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How could you not tell me?" she near shouted at the older man, her body shaking as her tears continued. "I... I thought he was dead, I mourned him. I missed him so much, when he didn't deserve my mourning."

Obi Wan shook his head. "Ahsoka, he was seduced by the dark side, by Palpatine. He was manipulated and tricked, and when he turned into Darth Vader, your master and my padawan, was destroyed."

The two Jedi were silent for a few minutes, as the younger of them calmed herself. She stood, drawing herself to her full height, straightening her shoulders and bringing herself together.

"Ahsoka, how did you find out?" Obi Wan prompted gently, standing also.

"I should have known the first time I encountered the sith." she replied, voice still wobbly. "He took a TIE and attacked my rebel cell. He took out near an entire squadron and destroyed a command ship. By himself. Kanan and I reached out in the force, I meant only to find out how strong he was, but..." she trailed off, as if almost unable to describe it.

"You felt him?" Obi wan prompted.

The Togruta shook her head, "I felt the power, the sheer power. But the darkness and cold, and perhaps my denial meant I didn't connect the dots. I was stupid." she said, almost in disgust.

Obi Wan gestured to a chair and she sat. "Ahsoka, nobody would have made that connection. Its not something you want to believe. So how did you find out?" He glanced at that scar again and he started to have a feeling of dread about where it came from.

"We had a meeting." she muttered. "The rebel cell, it's drawn so much attention from the empire and I easily beat two inquisitors. Must have wanted to finish the job himself." she smirked. "He always did lead from the front."

"Ahsoka, you can't think of that machine as Anakin anymore," Obi wan said warningly. "Vader will show you no mercy, if anything he will hunt you with more vigour than others."

Ahsoka looked up at him and Obi Wan was taken aback by her eyes. There was so much pain hidden in those blue eyes. She had grown so much from when she left, and he suspected she had grown so much in the last few days.

"You think I don't know that now?" she shot back, before continuing "We went too far, got too cocky, pushed our luck."

"That doesn't sound like you." Obi Wan said, a weak attempt at a joke to lighten the conversation. He knew it was weak, Ahsoka did too, judging by the glare she half heartedly sent his way.

"We knew we were being hunted but we still tried. It was a rescue mission, on Garell, a planet they knew we were associated with." She looked up at the older Jedi. "He was there, pretty much waiting for us. The whole mission went to hell. Troops shot out our target and there were so many, we made a run for the ship and he had blocked us off. Kanan and Ezra rushed in, got beaten up a bit before I stepped in. I'd been covering everyone from rooftops so I didn't think he'd seen me." Again she looked up at him, "He had. He wasn't at all surprised, I jumped from the roof and he calmly blocked me. I tried to distract him while everyone else got to the ship. He knew my every move, Obi Wan. Every swing, stab, step I made he was ready. He was _playing_ with me."

There was a pause and Obi Wan could see tears were threatening to escape the young woman's eyes once more. She shook her head, seeming to calm herself.

"I still didn't know. His fighting style was familiar but more rage filled, fuelled by emotions, all the negatives, hate and anger. It was brutal. And he taunted me, he seemed to know all about me, reminding me of my failure, my insecurities, reminding me I left the Jedi."

Obi Wan glanced at the cut once again, finally asking, "Did he give you that?"

Ahsoka almost laughed, it was a dark, harsh chuckle. "A move I always pulled, I was trying to get away from the battle, I knew I couldn't win this. Most of the time, it catches people by surprise, not him. He sliced me, and he laughed. He laughed as I screamed in pain."

Her fingers traced the edges of the scar, as she remembered the memory, staring at the ground. "I leapt away, just trying to run and he didn't follow, the ship was taking off, and he just said it, one word."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for this tell tale word.

"Snips." she said, and as she did she allowed one more final, single tear to roll down her cheek.

Obi Wan nodded, sighing. He remembered the banter between the two. The name calling, good natured fun they brought to each mission and battle. As Ahsoka aged and matured he remembered how the names were used more and more affectionatly, the two nicknames holding years of memories for the two of them.

"Ahsoka," he began, "I'm so, sorry I didn't tell you."

"What were you afraid of? That I'd hunt him down? I can't beat him, I'd know that even if I hadn't fought him. That I'd join him? I'd never go to the dark side. What was the harm in telling me?" she demanded.

"I didn't want to cause you pain." he whispered. "I didn't know how to tell you, and maybe I just didn't want to. I failed him, I let him fall."

Ahsoka reached out her hand, taking the older man's hand in her own. "I left him, if you failed him, so did I."

"He mourned you. For weeks, months even he was destroyed."

Ahsoka jerked her hand away, holding it up. "Don't." she said softly. "Don't tell me please. It'll only add to the guilt I already feel."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "What do I do?"

"Will you even listen to what I say?" he asked, smiling slightly.

A small smirk came to Ahsoka's face, "Depends on what you say," she said

"Lay low, don't draw attention to yourself."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can. I can't sit by while others risk their lives when I could be helping."

Obi Wan nodded, "I had a feeling you might protest. Alright, continue to go on missions but Ahsoka be careful, his power, the raw power, its more than I have but that doesn't mean you can't beat him, or at least escape if you encounter him. Be mindful of your senses, pay attention, if you feel him, be ready, and try to mask your own feelings. The sith will prey on weakness and your anger and pain."

Ahsoka nodded, standing and readying herself to leave. She only knew where the rendezvous point would be for a limited time, she didn't want to miss the fleet.

Obi Wan stood as well, understanding she had to leave. "Ahsoka, I know its hard, but Anakin Skywalker is dead. Vader, the Sith isn't him."

Ahsoka walked to the door, glancing back at Obi Wan, "He was full of hatred and anger Obi Wan, but there was still something familiar, like I could feel his old presence. A touch of light."

Obi Wan looked at her, and nodded half heartedly, he wasn't sure if he believed the young jedi, he had fought Anakin who had recklessly tried to kill him, he wished to believe her words but was unsure if there was any truth behind them.

Ahsoka pulled her hood back up as she exited the hut, Obi Wan following her outside. "Ahsoka," he called and she turned to look back at him once more. "May the force be with you."

She smiled back, "May the force be with you too, Master Kenobi" she called, before turning and heading back to the speeder.


End file.
